1. Technical Field
The invention relates generally to a method of predicting an individual's predisposition to QT prolongation, and more particularly, to a method of predicting such predisposition based on a sequence of the individual's BAI3 (brain-specific angiogenesis inhibitor 3) gene.
2. Background
Prolongation of the electrocardiographic QT interval (the time between the start of the Q wave and the end of the T wave) is referred to as long QT syndrome (LQTS). LQTS may comprise a genetic component. In some patients with LQTS, QT prolongation can be a chronic condition. In some persons, LQTS may be induced by the administration of an active pharmaceutical ingredient that prolongs the QT interval. A number of compounds are believed to be capable of prolonging the QT interval. These include amiodarone, arsenic trioxide, bepridil, chloroquine, chlorpromazine, cisapride, clarithromycin, disopyramide, dofetilide, domperidone, droperidol, erythromycin, halofantrine, haloperidol, ibutilide, iloperidone, levomethadyl, mesoridazine, methadone, pentamidine, pimozide, procainamide, quinidine, sotalol, sparfloxacin, and thioridazine.
Other compounds are suspected of being capable of prolonging the QT interval, although such prolongation has not been definitively established. These include alfuzosin, amantadine, azithromycin, chloral hydrate, clozapine, dolasetron, felbamate, flecamide, foscarnet, fosphenyloin, gatifloxacin, gemifloxacin, granisetron, indapamide, isradipine, levofloxacin, lithium, moexipril, moxifloxacin, nicardipine, octreotide, ofloxacin, ondansetron, quetiapine, ranolazine, risperidone, roxithromycin, tacrolimus, tamoxifen, telithromycin, tizanidine, vardenafil, venlafaxine, voriconazole, and ziprasidone.
Individuals at risk of suffering LQTS are advised not to use still other compounds, due to the possibility that they may prolong the QT interval. These include albuterol, amitriptyline, amoxapine, amphetamine, dextroamphetamine, atomoxetine, chloroquine, ciprofloxacin, citalopram, clomipramine, cocaine, desipramine, dexmethylphenidate, dobutamine, dopamine, doxepin, ephedrine, epinephrine, fenfluramine, fluconazole, fluoxetine, galantamine, imipramine, isoproterenol, itraconazole, ketoconazole, levalbuterol, metaproterenol, methylphenidate, mexiletine, midodrine, norepinephrine, nortriptyline, paroxetine, phentermine, phenylephrine, phenylpropanolamine, protriptyline, pseudoephedrine, ritodrine, salmeterol, sertraline, sibutramine, solifenacin, terbutaline, tolterodine, trimethoprim-sulfa, and trimipramine.
Shiratsuchi et al. mapped the BAI3 gene to 6q12 by fluorescence in situ hybridization. They found that BAI3 expression was absent in 2 of 9 glioblastoma cell lines examined and was significantly reduced in 3 of the remaining 7. These findings suggested that the gene may play an important role in suppression of glioblastoma. Shiratsuchi et al., Cloning and characterization of BAI2 and BAI3, novel genes homologous to brain-specific angiogenesis inhibitor 1 (BAI1), Cytogenet. Cell Genet. 79: 103-108, 1997. PubMed ID: 9533023.